The Untold Quarter Quill
by Nekovampyregirl
Summary: Sequel to the Untold Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta have married in secret and their lives are finally peaceful, but what will the upcoming Victory Tour and Quarter Quill bring them? Can they once again defy the Captiol or will they forever be parted by their very different choices in the future? Please read the Untold Hunger Games if you haven't yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel to The Untold Hunger Games, The Untold Quarter Quell (name chosen by my partner in crime and co-conspirator Aurora Marie Williams - aka my amazing beta reader.)**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, Catching Fire or any of the characters.**

**P.S. Seriously though I really would like to see what you thought for this chapter. Reviews are, really in all honestly, the way I keep track of who as read my story and who hasn't; so please review... even if it's just one word.**

**Please comment and review. Now on to Chapter 1.**

* * *

I awoke with a start, wiping my nearly clammy face in my hands before I pulled myself carefully out of bed. I tried very hard not to wake Peeta; he deserved some rest. I quietly began my descent to the kitchen to pour myself a drink of water in hopes it would calm my nerves.

The dream - no, the nightmare - I had was worst than before. The deaths of each one of the tributes I had killed flowed into my mind. Auricula and Clove slowly dying from the Tracker Jacker stings, my arrows piercing Marvel and Cato's hearts. Even the deaths of Rue and Thresh had appeared in my nightmare. I tried to push these thoughts away. I wanted to stay upbeat and positive for tomorrow. After all, tomorrow _was_ my wedding day.

Suddenly, thoughts of my wedding claimed my undivided attention. It was going to be small - besides Peeta and myself, only four people were going to attend: my mom, Prim, Gale, and maybe Cinna, provided he received my message.

Of course I didn't tell him directly that I was getting married to Peeta, all I told him was that I was starting a clothing line for the Capitol with some designs I've been drawing and I needed his help on it. I also asked if he'd bring over some designs that he believed would look nice on me, included a wedding dress that I could wear in the future. I had tried my best to hint at the wedding. The reason for me not coming out and saying anything is that I was afraid the Capitol would intercept the message. And trust me, I _didn't_ need cameras and microphones shoved in my face in the middle of _my_ day.

Out of nowhere, I got butterflies in my stomach. Either the butterflies in my stomach were competing against each other in the Hunger Games, or I was getting giddy and jittery. Most likely the latter. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and exhaled slowly through my mouth. Another nerve calming technique. After that, I took a long sip from my ice cold water.

"What are you doing up?" I turned myself around to see Peeta standing in the doorway, still wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"Bad dream," I told him quietly.

Peeta walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist gently. "It was only a dream, Katniss," Peeta whispered in my ear. His deep, soothing voice calming me down much more than the breathing techniques had.

"But I still worry about what's coming. The Victory Tour, the Quarter Quell. I don't think I can stand watching a child go to their death. Only one can live through the Games. They won't let two tributes win again," I admitted to him. I was almost on the verge of crying.

Peeta pulled away and left for a moment. When he came back, I saw my father's jacket in his hands. "Maybe hunting will help you feel better." He handed me the jacket with a smile.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and then headed out the door to the woods.

* * *

I made my way to the break in the fence, listened for the hum of electricity, and entered the forest when I knew it was safe to.

The forest was abuzz with the sounds of the animals around me; a rabbit scurrying around in some low-lying, fading greenbushes, an owl hooting in a tall tree despite the fact that dawn had broken, some songbirds singing sweet little tunes as they flew around me and... Gale?

"Hey, Catnip, you're hunting early today." Gale walked out of the trees and tossed me my bow and arrows from a yard away.

I caught both the bow with one hand and the quiver with the other.

"Wanted to clear my thoughts," I confessed, slipping the quiver onto my back, readying my bow in my right hand.

"What's there to be clear of?" Gale asked, confused. It was ironic that the moment the golden rays of morning light hit him, it dawned on him what I was talking about. "Oh right, the wedding." I nodded weakly.

"But isn't that supposed to be, like, a glowing, magical feeling?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Gale, that's pregnancy," I laughed.

"Well, that goes to show that I don't understand women," he said, laughing lightly at the end. "Come on," he said, gesturing for me to follow him. "Let's go catch some bunnies and squirrels."

I laughed again and started my way down a track we had made out of leaves and twigs. It was a more than familiar route; one that had been made several years back. "I forget, what time is the wedding?" Gale asked. I knew he hadn't forgot, he was just trying to make conversation.

"Noon tomorrow at my house in the Victors Village."

"Right, I remember now..." Gale trailed off, and then paused for a few tense seconds. I kept my eyes on him expectantly, waiting for him to say more. He stalled a little longer, choosing his next words carefully. "Katniss, you're not doing something that you think you'll regret, right?"

Immediately, I was taken aback. "Of course not!" I told him. "Why would you think something like that?"

"It's just the way you're acting, Katniss. All jumpy and whatnot." He stopped walking and turned to face me. He took hold of my shoulders so I was looking straight into his stormy grey eyes. They were full of compassion. "I want to make sure that you're making the right choice."

His words did make me think... Then I shook my head. Of course I was making the right choice! How could I not be? I had been with Peeta for three years. We had went through the most dangerous games together, keeping each other safe from all harm. I was one hundred percent sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Peeta.

I smiled absentmindedly as these thoughts ran through my mind. I looked up at Gale and said, "Trust me, I'm positive."

He released me from his grip and started walking again. I can't describe the look on his face. Not angry, not sad, not confused... jealous? No, Gale would never be jealous of Peeta. Gale was with Madge. They had been together longer than Peeta and I. I did know that Gale had a... _thing_ for me in the past, but he told me what he felt now was only a deep friendship and brotherly love. Surely he wouldn't lie to me about something like that... would he?

I brushed all of these confusing thoughts away. A bride didn't need to be thinking these kinds of thoughts the day before her wedding. I was here to clear my mind through hunting. Not become more confused in the process.

The rest of the time Gale and I hunted, he didn't say more than he needed to, and most of what he said was about the kills we made. It was noon by the time we had four squirrels, two turkeys and a very rare deer. We decided to split the game in half, but Gale insisted upon me having the whole deer. I refused several times until he finally gave up and took half of the animal.

"See you tomorrow," Gale said quietly. _What was bothering him?_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the Hub. It had been two weeks since I had been here last. Nothing really changed. There were still the same sights, same tastes, same smells. So familiar and yet so different. The only reason I didn't come as much anymore was because of the money I had received after becoming a victor. Two victors had been a blessing in disguise for District Twelve.

I walked to my usual traders to sell the game. I didn't try to barter anymore. Whatever was the lowest price I could get the trader to take was what I sold him the game for. I had money; I guess I only hunted so District Twelve could have more food.

My thoughts came back to Gale's behaviour today. Maybe I should talk to Madge. She would probably know what's eating him...

After getting a few coins back for the game, I headed back home. Along the way, I fought with myself on whether I should tell Peeta about Gale or not.

If I don't tell him, I'd already not being completely honest with him. Is that the way I wanted to start my marriage? But I don't want to get him worked up for nothing, right? There could be nothing wrong with Gale that involves having feelings for me. Maybe, but shouldn't he know about my suspicions in case there is something going on?

I went through this process of thought for a while until I heard someone calling out to me.

"Katniss!" Madge's voice echoed in my ears. I turned around and smiled warmly at her.

_Stay calm,_ I thought to myself. _Just stay calm._

"Hey Madge," I greeted back. I could see the red in her face from running too hard. "Is something wrong?"

Madge shook her head. "No, but my daddy wanted me to come and get you. Cinna's train just pulled into the station."

I thanked her and quickly ran towards to the station. I had been running for less than a minute when I spotted Cinna getting off the train, a few people behind him with a lot of luggage. When I saw him, I tripled my speed.

"CINNA!" I called out to him. His head turned in my direction, his familiar gold eyeliner sparkling as a smile formed across face, just when I threw my arms around him.

Cinna returned my hug and whispered into my ear, "Let's go to your house and talk."

I nod and unwrap my arms from his waist. I grab one of his suitcases and direct him and his porters to my house.

* * *

Once Cinna is seated on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands, and all his luggage had been brought to his room, we talked about the little things. Like how his trip was, what we've both been doing for the past few months, how Peeta and I have been doing. Then Cinna asks me sometime I knew he would ask once he arrived.

"Katniss," Cinna looks at me with his soul-searching eyes, "How long have you and Peeta been engaged?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games, Catching Fire or any of the characters. **

**These chapter is basically just showing off Cinna's designs that he made for her for the Victory Tour, with it leading up to him having her try on her wedding dress.**

**Please comment and review. Now on to Chapter 2.**

* * *

_"Katniss, how long have you and Peeta been engaged?"_

I ran the words over in my head a few times before I answered him in a clear, calm voice. "Since the day we came back home."

Cinna smirked a bit and whispered something I couldn't hear to himself. He looked at me and grabbed my hands gently. "Congratulations are in order then."

I nodded and closed my eyes, re-opening them after a few seconds of silence; the only things my senses tuned into were the warmth of his hands, the smell of his simple, unempowering cologne, and the gentle feeling in his eyes which held no judgment in them.

"Thank you," I whispered so quietly it's surprising he heard me.

Cinna chuckled softly and squeezed my hands. "You two are meant for each other. I knew it the day I saw you two on the Capitol Channel."

I glanced at him quizzically. "Really?" I asked in a shaky voice. Stupid nerves getting to me again.

"This is what you want, right Katniss?"

"Of course it is. I've just been so nervous lately," I supplied.

Cinna cupped my chin in one of his hands, making me look into his eyes. "You and Peeta," he said, "deserve each other more than any other couple in this world. In fact, it's the reason I wanted to be the designer for specifically District 12." His voice suggested something a little more.

"You choose to be District 12's designer because of Peeta and I?" I pressed.

He glanced around and then smiled at me. "Yes." He was lying. At least partially.

"You sure there wasn't another reason?"

"I chose you . . . because I wanted to help you. I wanted to save you. You especially, Katniss."

"Me?"

"I needed to save you in a way that I couldn't... couldn't save my sister."

"Your sister?" This was all news to me.

"Belle," Cinna sighed heavily.

Cinna quickly changed the topic. "I know that part of your message was just code for you to tell me about your wedding, but I did still bring what you asked me for." Cinna rose up from the couch, and with Cinna still holding my hand, we crossed over to the room he was staying in.

I allowed him to guide me, wondering why Cinna had never spoken a word about his sister before, until my eyes caught hold of something. Six outfits had been laid around the room, each with its own accessories. They were amazing. And they were mine.

"They're beautiful, Cinna," I said as I ran my hand over the fabric of one the two evening gowns. It was like feeling slowly running water. "Is this silk?"

Cinna smiled and shook his head. "No, actually it's a fabric called chiffon. It looks and feels like silk, but it's not as expensive."

I nodded and looked at the outfits more closely. There was a casual outfit, two sundresses, two evening gowns, and one that was still in its carry-bag.

"Will you see if they fit?" Cinna asked me, almost pleading.

"You already know they fit," I told him, not even trying to hide the smirk on my face.

"Yes, I do, but won't you indulge my wanting to see my art worn by the person it was intended for?" Cinna's eyes seemed to be even more enhanced than before. This man was an absolute perfectionist.

I sighed and smiled. With a nod, I allowed him to help me into the first of his designs.

He had me try on reminded me of the clothes I wore after the chariot rides. A long, loose, forest green shirt came down to my hips and slanted off to the right, stopping just above my right knee. A pair of dark brown, leather boots stopped half way between my ankle and my knee, a pair of black dress pants tucked neatly into the boots. A pair of sapphire studded earrings and a medium sized, light brown, leather purse made up the accessories of the outfit.

Cinna nodded, pressing his index and thumb to his chin thoughtfully as he circled around me. "Beautiful, you look like you did on the first day of the ceremonies."

I sighed, it was at times like these when Cinna acted more like he was from the Capitol.

After getting the feel of the first outfit, it was time for the one of the sundresses. This one was a light green with flower prints of different shades of blue. On my feet I wore a pair of sunshine yellow flats. A pair of emerald green studded earrings, a silver chained necklace with tiny emerald stones dotted after every few chain loops added cheerfulness, but not nearly as much as the large, light yellow sun hat placed on my head, that tilted off to the left.

I didn't mind this outfit too much; it was comfortable to walk in and the sunhat was kind of cute. Cinna nodded at me and passed me the next sundress.

This one was a little longer than the last one. The dress reminded me of puffy clouds. It was a festive orange with triple spaghetti straps. A light blue rhinestone belt wrapped around the skinniest part of my waist. The two inch, ankle strapped heels and simple dangling earrings were both a flame red. A simple blue coral bracelet and a matching barrette adorned my hair and right wrist. To complete the outfit, Cinna had made a golden leather purse with straps that allowed the purse to fall to my hips.

I looked at Cinna with obvious skepticism. "Why are two of these outfits you designed for me so girly?" I asked him with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

Cinna laughed and adjusted the barrette before he replied with a smile. "Because when the Capitol sees you in summer-time dresses that have a more sweeter side to them, they'll forget what happened four months ago; they'll only see the beautiful victor that co-won the 74th Hunger Games."

I shook my head with a smile and tried on the next dress, which was the chiffon one.

The dark forest green colour of the dress flowed all the way down to the floor in a very elegant manner. Light green heels peeked out from under the skirts enough to show turquoise studded along the soles. A silver clutch glimmering with many rhinestones brightened the ensemble, but not nearly as much as the jewelry did. A white-gold necklace with five large turquoise which increased in size as they moved down the chain to the center rested just above the neckline of the dress, and the dangling turquoise earrings did more than just accessorize this gorgeous dress; it was a perfect match. Like the clouds are with the sun. Like the stars are with the moon.

Cinna smiled broadly at me. "I knew this dress would look best on you. Green is your best colour," he told me in a soft voice before handing me the next dress.

The next dress was definitely intriguing. It was a trumpet style evening dress the color of fire, only with extra shimmer. The heels were the same color with gold flame accents flashing along the soles. The necklace was a gold chain with a single, quarter-sized ruby dangling off the end. The ruby stud earrings added a tasteful touch of elegance.

I twirled around in the dress, there was need for fake flames to make this dress look amazing.

Cinna stopped me gently, in his arms was the carry-bag that held the last dress. "This is the reason I came here. Let's see how it looks?"

* * *

Neither Cinna nor I spoke a word as I stood in the room in _my_ wedding dress.

I'd seen some pretty amazing dresses in my time at the Capitol, but nothing compared to the sheer beauty and magnificence of this perfect, snow white dress.

The dress itself exposed my smooth shoulders and most of my back with its strapless style. Cinna tightened the strings of the corset on the dress just below the large section of lace that truly looked graceful with all the vines intertwining with each other on the peach colored meadow that was my skin. Creamy, ivory, satin heels adorned my feet in a way that brought a touch of simple elegance.

Then came the old saying about what a bride should be wearing on her wedding day: "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." My mother had given me an old hairpin of hers that was studded with the most beautiful freshwater pearls. It had been passed down in the family for many, many years. Madge had loaned me a pair of real diamond earrings that were in the shape of a teardrop. As for something new, Cinna had managed to get a hold of a glittery, diamond necklace that matched the earrings perfectly. A light blue satin sash wrapped around the hips and waist in a way that made it look like in the middle was a fishtail braid.

A white veil started on top of my head and went beyond my waist, a satin border along the edges, diamonds and pearls strategically placed all over the soft netting. Everything fit flawlessly. This was meant to be.

Cinna looked at me with a soft smile, his eyes getting a misty look to them. "You look just like a bride who is ready for her wedding."

I nodded and continued to look at the dress, with tears of happiness in my eyes. "Thank you Cinna. It's so beautiful." I hugged him and let go when I heard the kitchen door close. "I should change; I wouldn't want Peeta to see me in my dress before the wedding."

Cinna nodded and helped me out of the dress. Once I was out of the dress, I hugged him again. "Thank you, Cinna. You've made since day even more special than it ever could be."

Cinna smiled warmly. "I'm happy I could be here to see you become the wife of Peeta. All I want is for you to be happy tomorrow."

Cinna glanced over quickly to the clock on the bedside table. "You should go and get some rest, tomorrow is a big day for you."

I nodded and headed back to my room. Cinna was right; tomorrow was a _big _day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Hunger Games, Catching Fire or any of the characters. Please comment and review. Now on to Chapter 3.**

* * *

Sleep clung to my eyes while Cinna and my mother fussed over my hair and makeup. Cinna had insisted that I wake up at 6:00 am, to get ready, even though the wedding didn't start until noon.

It took the efforts of Cinna, Peeta, and my mom to get me to rise so early. I only got out of bed after Peeta picked me up and pushed me into a cold shower. I sent every curse word I knew sailing his way while I was being thoroughly cleansed.

Cinna had kicked Peeta out of the room before he began to blow dry my wet hair. I wished that we had Capitol drying box, remembering the way it felt to have my hair untangled and perfectly dried by the soft breeze that came out of the box, causing my hair to fall in waves down my back. I closed my eyes and imagined that the air from the blow dryer with the same as the drying box, calming my sense and making me feel light headed in a pleasant way.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for the feeling to pass and my mom to begin styling my hair while Cinna got to work on my makeup, using products he had brought from home in a large cosmetics bag. I watched the two adults work. With every pulled of the curling iron, a bit of eyeshadow or foundation would be applied to my face. As a curl was pinned to the top of my head, my lips were told to be pursued so as to cover my lips with a pale red lipstick.

Throughout the time it took to titivate my look, I thought more about the upcoming events that concerned me even more than today's stepping stone. The Victory Tour was one of them.

It was a long standing tradition that the victor, or victors, of the previous Hunger Games would go to each of the Districts of Panem, beginning with District 12 and ending with the Capitol, along with their mentor, escort, prep team, and styist. Of course since District 12 was mine and Peeta's home district, it would be saved until after we visited the Capitol.

In each District the victor was supposed to recite a pre-written speech about their victory as a victor. It was a boring speech that was never much fun to listen to, I didn't know how I was going to held reading it.

The Capitol part of the victory tour was a bit different from the what happened in the Districts. In the Capitol there would finish be an interview with Caesar Flickerman. He spent most of the interview talking about how the last few months had been for the victor. Peeta and I had planned to announce our marriage to all of Panem. I was nervous for this but I knew that Peeta would be the one to tell everyone and I was to just smile and look completely happy, which I knew I would be.

Then we'd attend the Victory dinner which was a ball-style dinner held in President Snow's own mansion. During this time we'd receive congratulations for winning and for our marriage.

After the Capitol tour, we'd return home on the last day of the Harvest Festival, meaning everyone in District 12 would be in good spirits due to full stomachs. This would be where the Victory Tour would end and the wait for the Quarter Quill would begin.

"All done." Cinna's voice brought me back to the present. I looked in the hand mirror my mother handed me.

I looked at myself and gasped. I looked beautiful. My face had little makeup on it so, as Cinna said had said, _my natural beauty could still shine_. My cheeks were touched with rouge and there was just a little colour applied onto my eyelids. My lips were a soft pink colour that matched same colour of Madge's earrings.

My mom had styled most of my hair into an updo with some spirals waving done to my shoulders. My mom had clipped her, now my, hairpin to the side of my hair. It was tilted just enough to see the pearls glimmer and shine in the light of the room and the sun.

The only word that came to my lips was, "Wow."

A pleased smile fell on both Cinna and my mom's lips. I could tell they were pleased with themselves at my reaction.

"What time is it?" I asked stilllooking at my reflection.

"Almost nine**,**" Cinna told me. "Everyone is downstairs waiting."

I nodded and helped my mom place my veil on my head.

* * *

The walk down the stairs felt like an eternity, my heart was pounding in my chest with each small step I took. I breathed in and out deeply, whispering to myself, _Breathe Katniss, just remember to breathe._

Mom's smiling face was beside me, she patted my hand which was held in her other arm, "Calm down sweetie. You made the right choice, Peeta is the right person for you. You'll be happy, I know you will." I nod in a daze as we turn to corner to the living room where my future life with Peeta will start.


End file.
